


Dreamy

by AnxiousClarinetCat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dreamsharing, F/M, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Smut, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousClarinetCat/pseuds/AnxiousClarinetCat
Summary: Kokichi mentions a stupid little thing where you can share dreams with your true love. Kaede is just little fascinated.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi (minor)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Dreamy

**Author's Note:**

> These two will be the death of me, uGH. Hope you enjoy!

Kaede walks swiftly down the hall of Hope's Peak Academy. The halls were always a special kind if crowded first thing in the morning.

She trots into homeroom early. Only Kiibo and Tenko were already there. Tenko grins and waves, while Kiibo offers a shy smile.

Kaede flips through her trigonometry homework from the night before to pass the time.

People trickle in slowly, and quiet murmurs fill the air. The sun gradually pours a comforting light through the windows.

She sighs contentedly. Class 3D was always so peaceful in the mornings-

"Guys, you won't _believe_ this thing I found online last night!"

Kaede stifles a groan. Kokichi Ouma had just stormed in. People referred to him as proof that women are not always the worst gossips.

He races through the aisles, and leaps onto a desk at the front of the room.

"Alright, so, I'm assuming all you horny teens have crushes, right?" he shouts.

Some students denied. Kaede looks over at her friend Shuichi, who had just wandered in soon enough to hear the question. He was shaking his head while staring rather noticeably at Kiibo.

She hides a smile. The two obviously liked each other, though there hadn't been a confession yet.

Up front, Kokichi rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on! You all gotta like someone! Rantaro, for example! You like someone, doncha?"

Kaede tries to hide her reddening face. She had nursed a rather large crush on her bandmate turned lab partner turned friend. Call her cliche, but he was one of the few boys she's met who likes her for _her,_ instead of her body or her social status.

Rantaro looks from the paper he's scribbling on to Kokichi. "I'm not really sure. I don't think so."

"Ugh! Whatevs, I'm gonna tell you guys anyway!"

Most of the class sighs.

"So, there's a rumor going around that if you think of your crush, like _realllly_ focus on them, before you go to sleep, you'll share a dream!"

One of the boys in the front (Ryoma?) glares at the smaller boy. "You honestly believe that?"

"Well, perhaps it's only if it's true love~", Kokichi giggles.

The bell rings, and Kokichi skids to his seat as their teacher walks in.

Kaede spaces out as the lesson begins. Sharing a dream sounded downright ridiculous, but she'd love for it to be true.

~•~•~•~•~

The rest of the day proved uneventful until chemistry class last block. Kaede was both horrified and delighted to see an experiment on the schedule. 

After half an hour of excruciating notes, they were sent to their partners. Kaede wills herself not to go as red as a tomato the moment Rantaro's eyes catch hers.

If she was acting weird, he didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, flame test. Sounds pretty simple. Do you want to light the sample or pour the ethanol?"

"Um, I don't care. You like lighting things, don't you?"

He smiles teasingly and her heart does _not_ accelerate 20 beats. "Yeah, you got me." He begins pouring their samples together while she fills in the lab sheet. "Hey, Rantaro?"

"Mmm?"

"You know that crazy stuff Kokichi was talking about this morning? This is stupid, but, uh, do you think it could be real?"

He huffs in amusement. "I'll be honest: I have no clue. I like the idea, but I guess I really can't test it."

She's unable to stop the next words from flying out of her mouth. "Why? You don't have a crush?"

_That was crazy, Kaede! You don't just ask your crush that!_

"Well..." he trails off. "Could you hold the container now, please?"

She grips it gently but firmly.

"Thanks. As for my crush, I'm not sure about that either." He chuckles again. "Sorry, I'm no help am I?"

Kaede jumps a little. "No, no! It wasn't a very polite thing to ask."

Rantaro runs his hand through his green hair, then grabs the match and lights it.

"That's not a problem, don't worry. I just value platonic love very much, and I just don't know if I see my crush, well, "crush", as a sibling or as more, ya know?"

Kaede's hand shakes. "Yeah, I do."

Rantaro silently lights the liquid, and Kaede moves away. They watch as it slowly burns to a bright green.

Well, Rantaro watches the flame. She can't keep herself from glancing at him.

~•~•~•~•~

Kaede yawns as she crawls into bed well after midnight. Her homework had taken her longer than usual.

As she tries to shut her mind down, Kokichi's claim comes to mind again.

Kaede gives in. If the whole dream thing didn't work, she could at least fall asleep gently instead of in stress like usual.

Her thoughts grab hold, and she dozes off thinking of warm laughter and green flames.

~•~•~•~•~

_She's in the music room at Hope's Peak, at the piano. Rantaro sits by her side, tapping the top of it like a drum._

_She runs through a couple bright songs, and he beats along. They stumble once or twice, but instead of her usual frustration, Kaede finds herself laughing._

_Without thinking, the quick beat blends into lyrical improv. Her fingers roll up and down scales as she sits in the relieving feeling of expression._

_As she brings the piece to a close, she realizes that the drumming has stopped._

_Kaede looks at Rantaro, hoping that he's not upset over her leaving him behind._

_He's_ staring.

_She blinks once, twice, but his blue eyes remain fixed on her face._

_"Rantaro? Are you-?"_

_He takes her by the shoulders, pulls her to him, and kisses her like he needs it to live._

_She sighs, and tangles her fingers in his green curls. He lets out something close to a moan in response._

_Just as she finds the rhythm, he shoves her away._

_Kaede ducks her head. Was she bad? Was it like he'd wanted? Did he even_ want _that?_

_"Sorry", he gasps. "I'm sorry. I didn't think."_

_She puts a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Well, did you stop and think that I might have liked that?"_

_He looks her in the eyes again, and the intensity on his face makes her heart swell. "Really?"_

_She smiles. "Really."_

_Then, very slowly, she pulls him in again and presses her lips to his. He responds with so much enthusiasm that she giggles, and it's just so exhilarating to finally-_

She flies awake, hand to her mouth. 

_Wow. Oh wow._

The dream was so vivid that she swore she could feel his arms wrapped around her.

She flops back down and sighs.

Though that was one _heck_ of a dream, she doubts it was his too. It seemed almost too great, a dream within itself.

~•~•~•~•~

Rantaro gasps awake, entangled in his blankets.

He pushes sweaty hair out of his eyes. His nerves, still ringing from _whatever_ that was, react so much that he groans at the feeling.

The green haired boy buries his face in his hands, and laughs half-hysterically.

At least his answer was loud and clear.

 _Not a sister._ Definitely _not a sister._

~•~•~•~•~


End file.
